<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who knew that haunting people was so much fun?! by RollyBroly_HolyMoly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418487">Who knew that haunting people was so much fun?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly'>RollyBroly_HolyMoly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arrancar Izuku Midoriya, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Suicide, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyBroly_HolyMoly/pseuds/RollyBroly_HolyMoly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku's life was shit, he had trained for years to be the first quirkless hero, only to be faced with abuse from his family and schoolmates. </p><p>U.A. denied him entry to ANY courses in the school, despite his grades ranking In the top five nationally, because he was quirkless. All Might was his last hope, but All Might destroyed all his dreams. </p><p>that day he learned that most heroes were selfish pricks in it for the fame and money. He would never be one of them.<br/>They all destroyed him.<br/>So he jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Then he woke up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best of BNHA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bungee jumping without the bungee cord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap one:</p><p>bungee jumping from a tall building... without the bungee chord.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's life was shit. That's just a fact. At age three, he was bullied for his hair, got himself the nickname 'Broccoli' from all the other kids. Some of them even hit him. After that, he had begged his parents for self defence classes, eventually getting into a dirt cheap Karate class. </p><p>Karate was a martial art from the pre quirk era, and not many people practiced it anymore, due to the new martial arts that were constantly being developed by heroes, meant to be used in tandem with quirks. Izuku loved Karate though, and he didn't care that the sensei, Madarama Ikaku, was quirkless, in fact, he thought it made the man even cooler. Even if his parents didn't like him because of it.</p><p>When Izuku was nearly five and still didn't have a quirk, his mum took him to a quirk specialist, where they found out he was quirkless. On that day, his dad had left yelling about he would never have such a useless son. On that day his mum started drinking and hitting him. On that day, he became, Deku. His mum stopped making his food and driving him anywhere, he had to walk to and from school as well as make them both dinner every night. Whenever he could, he went to his sensei's dojo, he was safe their, and his sensei had started training him in everything he knew, including, Tae Kwon do, kendo, judo and Muay Thai. Everything he was taught were from the pre quirk era, but he was quirkless anyway.</p><p>When Izuku was twelve, he fought back against his bullies for the first time. He broke bakugou's nose easily, and everyone else was knocked out by him. He was the one who got in trouble however, they attacked him daily without punishment, he fought back once and was suspended for a month. His mother smashed a glass bottle against his head that day, yelling at him for the school calling her while she had one of her boyfriends over. Her boyfriends. They always loved beating him, especially when they knew he couldn't do anything to fight back without getting kicked out of the house for the night. He stayed with his sensei for the month, and only trained while there. When he finally got back to school, the beatings stopped, after all, he had beaten the crap out 13 students after they attacked him.</p><p> </p><p>When Izuku was thirteen his sensei was killed in a fire caused by endeavour, for the first time in years, Izuku cried as the only person he considered family was gone. After that, he locked his emotions away, always scowling and getting into fights with gangs. He always won. His mum had gotten worse too, she had started smoking, and he was her favourite ash tray it seemed, but, even worse, she made him fight for money, sending him to illegal rings to fight against murderers, rapists and the sort, all that so she could buy herself more drugs. </p><p>Izuku finally had enough when he was fourteen, he applied for U.A. including all the martial arts he had mastered, alongside the fact that his grades placed in the top five internationally, only to be denied ANY courses, all because he was quirkless. On that day, he started finding actual villains and kicking the shit out of them. He was chased by heroes a few times because of vigilantism, but they never caught him. They refused to go into the sewers where he escaped.</p><p>When he was fifteen, his mum kicked him out the house, refusing to let him live there anymore. He started living in an abandoned warehouse... It was actually more comfortable than his mum's house. On the final day of school, he dropped out. The entire class, including the teacher, had jeered at him for being worthless, again, and after the class was finished, Bakugou, decided to suicide bait him, again. He was thinking of doing it though. </p><p>Izuku had sat on top a high rooftop, looking over the polluted skyline, sighing, All Might had left him here after they met. He of course, had asked if he could be a hero despite being quirkless, -after all, the hero had seen him save Bakugou from the slime guy, though he had also gotten told off by all the other heroes for damaging their reputations (yeah, real heroic)- only for the 'hero' to laugh, "Of course not young man, you would probably be killed within the first day, being realistic, you would probably struggle to get any job, ta-ta." And with that he was gone, still laughing. Izuku knew he was telling the truth, after all, even McRonald's had denied his job application, and they took everyone. </p><p>Ten minutes later, he jumped, becoming a splatter on the pavement bellow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then he woke up the a sadistic and pale version -who had a fucking sword at his waist- of himself cackling madly. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you!?"</p><p>"Well, I'm you Izuku."</p><p>Izuku then remembered something very important.</p><p>"Wait, I'm dead aren't I?"</p><p>"Yep" </p><p>"Then how the fuck are we talking, aren't I supposed to be in the afterlife or some shit?!" </p><p>"Well, yes, but actually no, you see, I'm your quirk, call me whatever you want, but, yes, your dead, that's how I was activated, through death."</p><p>"So that doctor was just a lazy fucking bum who couldn't be fucked doing shit right?"</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>"Well, what do I do know, huh? I'm definitely legally dead, and my life was shit anyway."</p><p>"You wanted to be an actual hero, so let's fuck shit up."</p><p>"That's... A good idea."</p><p> </p><p>With that, the strongest vigilante was born, and he really was going to fuck some shit up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hating life... Well, the afterlife.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku still has to get his weapon and powers unlocked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hating life... Well, the afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had decided. He fucking hated his hollow. The bastard had kicked him into a canyon filled with a fuck ton of monsters. All for 'training', and what the fuck is with the whole, "oh yeah, if that chain gets to your chest you'll die for real, so hop to it." He really hated that mother fucker.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback to a couple hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku had been celebrating that he could now, as his quirk? Hollow? Had so eloquently said 'fuck shit up'. Then of course his hollow interupted his giddy glee. </p><p>"Of course ya still need to unlock the rest of your quirk before that chain in your chest reaches ya. Or, well, ya actually will be dead..." The unnerving grin on his doppleganger's face was honestly terrifying.</p><p>"Oh, well, fuck, how do I do that shit?" Izuku was now ready to regress back into a depress-o expresso. He just got his quirk, and now he was going to die (again)? Well, ya got two options, ya can train safely, hermit style for around seventy years, or you can go fast and dangerous, where you'll unlock it in three days." The hollow cut himself off giggling at something, Izuku had no idea what though.</p><p>"Ah, okay, safe is good, what do I do with that?"</p><p>"All ya haf-ta do there is train your spiritual pressure until you can actually, y'know, use me as your zanpakto. Your weapon in other words, oh, and you'll need to forge an asuichi to channel your zanpakto into as well. It's all really Intuitive and easy."</p><p>The hollows giggling was getting louder now.</p><p>"Alright, cool, I'll do that. How much time did you say I had before this chain thing kills me again?"</p><p>His Hollow's giggling finally erupted into a sadistic cackling. "Oh, ya'know, around ten days, tops."</p><p>Izuku paled, well, option one wasn't actually an option. Staring at the hollow, he finally found his words. "Fuck you. Bitch...</p><p>Okay. So what is the second option? Seeing as it's actually my only option."</p><p>The Hollow grinned. "It's the fun way to get ya powers bub. I'll kick you in a hole where you will be in constant danger, and then, you will either enter your inner world and unlock the rest of your quirk, - which will still need to be channeled into a weapon by the way -, or you'll kick the bucket."</p><p>Izuku stared at him for a couple seconds before turning around and walking away. "Fuck that shit, I'll just die"</p><p>And then he tripped.</p><p>On his dead body.</p><p>Izuku was then shouting curses at the hollow as the fucker had grabbed him and dragged him through a tear in space by the leg.</p><p>His last view of the world was Bakugou tripping on his very splattered body and screaming like a bitch while crying. </p><p>That was actually pretty funny.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback over.</p><p>And now here he was. As soon as they arrived to... wherever the fuck they were, Izuku had stood to yell at the hollow, ignoring the cackling laughter from said hollow. He also didn't notice that he was on a ledge... </p><p>And that is how he got Sparta kicked into a fucking canyon with the Hollow's screech of "This. Is. Hueco Mundoooooo."</p><p>Yeah. He reeaaallyy hated that bitch.</p><p> </p><p>That had been six days ago. Since then, he had spent four fucking days running from some ugly ass hollows. Luckily, he had found a small cave and they had gotten eaten by an even bigger hollow. At least all the bullying had told him how to run?</p><p>Anyway, he had now spent the last two days trying to get into his inner world. And fucking failing. Like fuck, he was gonna die soon if he couldn't find the weapon or whatever it was that his hollow told him about.</p><p>Izuku jumped as he heard another bout of mad laughter in his head. He had of course already learned that his hollow lived in his head, the... thing, had been occasionally helping him stay alive, if only for the reason that he would die if Izuku did. Didn't mean he didn't want to shut the fucker up.</p><p>And Izuku decided to do just that. He got up, walked to the nearest wall, and knocked himself out by slamming his against it. Yeah, definitely not his smartest move, but hey, it shut the hollow up.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Izuku woke up. Only problem, he wasn't in the cave, but rather in a large forest, that was on fucking fire. Of course, Izuku had only one comment for that. "Looks like the whole fucking world in 2020..."</p><p>Strangely though, he was very comfortable, despite, y'know, being surrounded by all the fire.</p><p>"So, your finally awake." Of course that fucker was here.</p><p>"Okay bitch, where the fuck are we, why the fuck are we here, and what the fuck is with you and memes you fucking nutter?!"</p><p>The hollow bounced in front of him, Cheshire grin on his face as always. "Well, we're in your Inner World, I fucking live here bitch. Also, I am the literal manifestation of your instincts, your power. And some of your repressed emotions. So in other words, I use memes because you are a degenerate who love the fucking things."</p><p>Izuku was quiet, "oh"</p><p>"Damn right 'oh'. Now, shut your bitch ass up, it's training time" and the grin was back in full force. Well fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Well, here you degenerates go, good day all, I'm out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An unusual weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku gets his ass kicked, earns his hollow powers, and gets quite the unique weapon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 3</p><p>An Unusual Weapon</p><p> </p><p>Izuku groaned as he slammed into the floor again. He and the hollow had been 'training' ever since he entered his inner world. </p><p>It was literally just him getting his ass beaten by the hollow for two days.</p><p>Though, by now, at least he knew to trust his instincts on when to attack, defend and all that, mainly because he would have been killed by the hollow if he didn't learn... The fucking bitch. He also had learnt how to use his spiritual Reishi. to instantly regenerate. After that MOTHER FUCKER CHOPPED HIS FUCKING LEGS OFF... Honestly the worst part was how the bitch mocked him with a meme reference when he did, "'help I've fallen and can't get up.'" the fucker had cackled as Izuku, y'know, screamed at the horrifying pain that is surprise amputation.</p><p>Now though, he at least knew how to avoid hits, and how to use his abilities to either protect him from a hit, which is what heirro, or steel skin was for, sonido, he wasn't very good at, but he could at least dodge some hits, and if the hollow decided to be a dick and cut of his arms or legs... Well he learnt the hard way how to regenerate his body.</p><p>Izuku, finished reviewing his past couple days of torture, was now just getting up off his ass for the thirtieth time today, having had it beaten into pulp by his hollow, again, when his hollow started talking.</p><p>"Your bitch ass is finally ready bub, you've got enough spiritual pressure to condense me into an actual weapon. All you need now is something that will hold all that power inside of it. Oh, and I almost forgot, we're already on day eight and the chain is gonna start eating itself even faster now that ya got more power, ya dig? Ya got probably three hours max now, so get outta here and find yourself a weapon. And then I'll train you how to use whatever it is."</p><p>With those... Riveting words, the hollow kicked Izuku across the face. When Izuku came to after eating some boot to the face, he was once again met with the cave where he had hidden from all the hollows in the area. </p><p>Izuku looked around his cave again after being locked in his head for multiple days. Huh, the wall still has his dried blood from his headbutts. neat. </p><p>Then Izuku finally remembered something, he needed a fucking weapon. That, or he could always die. Izuku quickly checked his surroundings for anything that he could use. There was obviously nothing. So Izuku being a smart Boi, decided to try his luck of finding a weapon in the canyon. Only to find the entrance blocked by a big ass mother fucking Hollow.</p><p>"Well Fuck, guess I'll die." Izuku shrugged his shoulders helplessly, terrified as the hollow stepped into the cave. The hollow stank of rancid fish that had been left in the sun to long, standing partially on its lion-esk legs, though it was crouched like a gorilla, using the knuckles on its hands for support. The entire body of the Holly was covered in fur, except for the face, it's ears were bat like, too large for its face, it's nose was crooked and hung over the mouth of the beast, similar to a witches, and it's eyes had been very obviously torn from its skull. Wait. It didn't have eyes, Izuku could escape!</p><p>And then it spoke "smell... Meat.... I.... Want to.... Eaaatt." As it finished, the behemoth swung at Izuku, who, acting purely on instinct dodged the attack, before running on top of the creatures outstretched arm and quickly reaching its face, swiftly placing a solid kick Into its ugly ass nose, using that as a springboard to backflip over its head while wrapping his chain of fate around the things throat, ignoring the horrible squelching and screaming coming from the Hollow as he tugged on the chain with all his might hoping to choke the creature into unconcious-ness, what Izuku did not expect, was for the chain to tear straight through the flesh of the hollow, leaving the bastard decapitated. Izuku also wasn't expecting to be squished under the body of the falling hollow. But he was.</p><p>An hour later, and Izuku had finally crawled out from underneath the hollow, grumbling about how stupid the big oaf was for falling on him. Then Izuku remembered how he had killed the thing and turned his head to gaze at the chain imbeded in his chest. "... Hmmmm, this could work."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later and Izuku finished his pained screams as he also finished condenseing his spiritual Reishi into the chain, that shit fucking hurt okay? The chain detached from his chest and grew in size as a dark brown leather trench coat with fur lining appeared on his body. Izuku blinked at the chain in his hands, now made of a black metal with some of the links sharpens to a wicked degree. "Wasn't this coming out of my chest supposed to kill me? Well, I'm not dead, so I guess it worked?" Of course his hollow decided to appear at this moment. "Well, yes, but actually no, you're officially dead dead. Without that chasing being in your chest, it is now completely impossible to bring you back to life even with time travel. Ain't that cool." Izuku blinked at the hollow, staring into its grinning eyes. "Soooo, am I allowed to start haunting people?" The Hollow's cackling gave Izuku hope before it shattered that hope with a single sentence."Nope, It's time for the real training to start."</p><p>Izuku will deny trying to crawl away from the hollow screaming as he was dragged back into his inner world for training.</p><p>But Izuku is a liar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitches love cannons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, hi? So for the unexpected hiatus, some shit came up.</p><p>On the episode of dragon balls- sorry, wrong anime, but yeah, izuku gets da fuck outa hueco Mundo, after training of course, and so, lovingly, he decides to haunt one little bitch, only to discover that, well, bitches love cannons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bitches love cannons.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku was exhausted and in pain. Both mentally, and physically. He had been dragged (forcefully) into his inner world (again) by his hollow, for some 'basic training'. Unfortunately for izuku, 'basic training' had consisted of a weeks worth of getting his ass kicked... With fucking Thomas the tank engine theme blaring from a stereo system that his hollow somehow acquired...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Flashback</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Izuku's hollow, who had just dragged izuku back into the inner world, had decided, that it was now time to tortur- I mean 'train' Izuku on how to use his zanpakto properly. Of course, he could also teach the him the... Other uses for his chains, but that could wait until after the training was done. He would still make sure to use lots of innuendos about whips and chains to the little bitch though.</p><p>Throwing Izuku to the ground, the hollow spoke," Alright kingy, I've decided on how to train you with your zanpakto, and unfortunately for you, I've decided to not tech you the fun bedroom stuff."</p><p>Of course, Izuku was huddled behind a tree praying to every god he could think of, including the flying spaghetti Monster, to save him from the hollow. The only answer he got was a chain whipping around him and him being dragged slowly back to his tormentor as he tried to claw out of his bindings.</p><p>"Now kingy, ya gotta listen ta me when I'm teaching ya stuff, so where was, Ah right, teaching things and training.</p><p>So, I have decided to train you, through Kicking your ass, but, to make things more difficult, your training will only end when you get past me and destroy your target, which will be mentally attacking you the whole ti-"</p><p>"The fuck do you mean 'mentally attacking me' you goddamn psycho?!"</p><p>At Izuku's veeeery polite interruption, the hollow chuckled sadistically as he slowly pulled a MP3 player out off nowhere, before placing on the floor in between two speakers (how the fuck did they get there? No one knows) that were fucking massive. "Well Kingy this, is what I meant." And then he clicked play, allowing a slow thrum of noise to fill the air before a ten hour <em><strong>version</strong></em> of Thomas the tank engine theme ear rape, set on repeat began to scream forth. </p><p>Izuku's nightmare mode training had begun, and he had one thing to say. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Flashback end</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hueco Mundo </p><p>Now that izuku had just finished destroying the cursed MP3 player and it's speakers with his chains, after a full week of trying, he was outside of his mindscape, fucking mentally and physically exhausted. He was also very pissed at his hollow. Mainly because he knew that he would have multiple meme songs stuck in his head for a long time to come due to the cursed MP3 of training TM.</p><p>But hey it wasn't all bad, after all, he was now officially allowed to haunt some bitches, especially with the cool skill of making him visible only to the people that he wants to see him, which he had because he was, well, a fucking ghost. And his first target was Katsuki Bakugou. </p><p>So, with his mind made up, Izuku ripped open a garganta and stepped through, ready to find him a bitch to haunt.</p><p>Skipping through the ropes of time.</p><p> </p><p>So, the bomber bitch had gotten into U.A, neat. Izuku was still gonna haunt the shit outta him. He just needed to be quiet, cause while he was invisible, people could still hear and touch him.</p><p>So he was, in the class 1-A classroom, Bakugou was arguing with some sonic the hedgehog looking robot Boi. Now. Izuku is a nice guy, so he decided to stay invisible while he plays some lovely tunes from the Pomeranians phone, of course that meant sneakily taking the guys phone from his pocket, which was easy.</p><p> </p><p>POV break 3rd person.</p><p> </p><p>The classroom which had originally been in a cacophony of noise gradually died down as the started hearing music coming from a phone floating above the teachers desk. They could also hear a disembodied voice singing along with the tunes, "somebody once told me, hands off my macaroni, milwaki pasta bandit found deaaad, he was picking up his gun with his finger and his thumb raising up pointed straight at his forehead..."</p><p>Of course while all his classmates just saw a phone floating and moving around with the shitty meme music, Bakugou saw a far more horrifying image- his dead friend was fortnite dancing on his teachers desk, holding HIS phone and singing along with the tunes, all while grinning at him.</p><p>Of course Bakugou had to scream "what the fuck Deku, you're fucking dead." Only for the stupid grin on the dead guy's face to get bigger as his classmates started questioning him and saying there was no one there, though they were shut up by the sound of bakugou's phone smashing through the window as a haggard looking man accepted into the room in his sleeping bag. "I'm already done with this shit, I'm your teacher Shouta Aizawa, you will call me Mr. Aizawa or sensei, no hurry up and change into these and meet me out on training field one" and with that he left a stack of uniforms on the desk before scooting out the now open window while still in the caterpillar sleeping bag.</p><p>The class stood in a stunned silence before they rebooted like an old windows computer and followed the instructions of their teacher, of course only one of them knew they they were being followed by an annoying ghost.</p><p> </p><p>POV break, back to izuku.</p><p> </p><p>So, That was fun, and now this would also be fun, was what izuku thought as he slowly and sensually did an array of fortnite dances in front of the class, though only Bakugou saw him, it was definitely fun watching him struggle to not scream at thin air. Of course, izuku had a bit of a bigger challenge now, a). Eraserhead was here so he couldn't sing his memes any more because he would definitely get caught. And B). Eraserhead, his favourite fucking hero was here so he had to keep his fanboy mode suppressed.</p><p>That said, Izuku enjoyed slowly making Bakugou believe he had lost it over the course of apprehension tests that Eraser made them do, it was very fucking fun, especially when he punted the grape looking perv straight into Bakugou while the teach wasn't looking, seeing the grapes face Stuck between Bakugou's legs as they all tried to unlock the little shit was funny as shit.</p><p>And The izuku made his mistake. He had just gotten to far into enjoying himself, haunting the shit out of bakugou, that he kinda forgot about Eraserhead's presence during the ball throw. Now that wouldn't have been a problem, if not for one thing. Momo Yaoyorozu. She fucking pulled out a cannon. He couldn't help it. As soon as she shot her shot, his scream was heard from everyone there "Bitches Love Cannons!" Of course, that only ended with Eraser glaring in his general direction, "who are you and what are you doing on private property?!"</p><p>Now. Izuku could have been smart, he could have left while no one could find him. But he didn't, instead he responded. Like an idiot.</p><p>"Uhhh, I'm your conscience, we don't really talk much these days, how ya doing?"</p><p>.....</p><p>And that is how an invisible izuku midoriya ended up in trapped in Nezu's office, with the meme lord principal himself, all wrapped up like a mummy in Eraserhead's capture scarf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>